The Tutor
by HanyouAlanna
Summary: Kagome gets a math tutor and it turns out he's not what he seems.
1. The new tutor

Okay! I don't own anything. That should do it. I went back and revised this whole thing. I didn't know my spelling and spacing sucked so bad until I reread it. Here we go again!

'Sigh...school's over! Finally, it's Friday. Gonna go home, eat lunch, crap I'm starving, cafeteria food sucks! Watch TV....'Kagome Higurashi thought to herself as she packed up her things, slamming book after book into her briefcase style book bag. It was a cold, snowy December day and she couldn't wait to go home and eat a nice, hot bowl of ramen. Soon her dreams of warm food and laziness came crashing down. "Crap! I've got that tutoring thing after school. I wonder who's going to be teaching me?" Kagome had been having a hard time in math and had forgotten that she was going to start tutoring sessions today. The teacher had conviently forgotten to tell her who was going to be her tutor.

"Kagome, what's wrong? You look aggravated." Her best friend, Sango, asked. 

"Oh, nothing. I've just got those stupid tutoring sessions today. Guess that means no playing Diablo together." Kagome replied. Usually on Fridays after school, Kagome and Sango played their favorite computer game, Diablo, over the internet together.

"Good luck." Sango muttered as they left their homeroom. They parted ways soon after that and Kagome headed toward the library. 

"It's now or never.." She sighed and opened the heavy maple doors. She scanned the room and say two feet sticking up in the air behind one of the tables. Kagome sauntered over. A teen age boy with silvery locks and amber eyes was staring off into space, sitting awkwardly in one of the chairs. His head was where his feet should have been, while his feet rested on the table. His arms lay spread across the floor, and he was busily balancing a pencil on his nose.

"Entertained?" She asked as she dropped her book bag on the floor. He gave a startled choke and feel heels over head onto the floor. His pencil flew across the room as he swore colorfully. Kagome knew the guy, his name was InuYasha. He hung around her and Sango occasionally though he usually didn't say much. He was usually with a boy named Miroku, though today he was all alone.

"Feh. Scared the crap out of me wench. Where the heck did my pencil go? Thanks." He muttered some gratitude as she handed the pencil to him. He took it roughly between his claws and resettled himself on the chair. "Guess you're the one I have to tutor. Keh. Sit over here and get out your notebook. What section are you on?" He took the notebook and flipped through the pages.

'Funny how he can do that without ripping them up...' Kagome stared off now. A sharp "Hey!' jabbed her back to earth." Oh, sorry, chapter six, section three." She sputtered off. 

The lesson progressed slowly, much due to InuYasha's impatience. Finally later that afternoon Kagome decided she couldn't take his scolding. "GREAT MOTHER, DO YOU NEVER STOP SCREAMING? I'M TRYING TO DO THE PROBLEMS BUT YOU JUST KEEP HOLLERING! WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR ONE SECOND AND LET ME THINK?!" She burst out and began to cry, tears silently rolling down her face. 

'Is that my fault? Baka! Now look at what you did!' He mentally beat himself while trying to figure out what to do. "Okay, let's just quit for today. Sorry, I'm just impatient. Geeez. No need to get so worked up about it." He muttered and flew out the doors, leaving Kagome to get her stuff together. She left the school disgusted and headed for Sango's house.


	2. a double date

"I'm serious, all he did was yell at me." Kagome explained to her friend. 

"Don't worry. He's a little rough on the outside, but he's really just one big puppy dog inside. He's pretty cool when you get to know him. Just try to be patient, he doesn't know how to act around anyone but Miroku. You'll warm up to each other. Promise." Sango comforted Kagome. The two sat in Sango's bedroom, done out in tones of yellow. At Sango's, you couldn't help but be happy. Only She and her brother lived in the small home they inherited from their parents. "Come on, let's go get something to eat."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile two boys sat amidst a pile of junk food in the bedroom of the boy called Miroku.

"I swear, all she did was get them wrong. How hard can those problems be?" InuYasha cursed his bad luck up and down. He could say things that would make a sailor's ears bleed.

"Watch that tongue of yours, lest you wish to suffer the fires of the underworld." Miroku said as he munched on a potato chip.

"Well, you'll be right behind me lech." InuYasha grinned as he dodged the odd assortment of food that was flying his way. It was true, Miroku had a thing for grabbing cute girl's bums, and his most well known pick up line was 'Will you bear my child?' The whole school knew he was lechy, but he was also terribly handsome and charming when he wasn't being a hentai.

"Besides, InuYasha,you need to get ready." He announced.

"Why? Wait, do I want to know?" He sputterd, his mouth filled with ho-ho.

"We have a thing tonight. I've asked the lady Sango if she wished to come with us to dinner with a lady of her choice. Thus, a double date. We're going a seven." Now it was Miroku's turn to get pummeled by snacks. InuYasha moved to throw a twinkie at Miroku and missed, falling backwards onto the stereo. He hit the power button accidentally and the sounds of the radio blasted through the room. 

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING UP THERE?" a shout was heard from the vicinity of the living room. Miroku laughed and fell off his couch as InuYasha turned off the stereo. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome stood in the foyer of the crowded diner, Sango by her side. They scanned the room and noticed that Miroku had already gotten a table for them 'I wonder who my date is..?' Kagome wondered. Her face fell a million miles as she noticed InuYasha seated in the booth. 'Aww, man, I thought it would actually be someone nice..' 

"Come on Kagome, sit down. We'll be here a while." Sango chided. Reluctantly she took a seat across from the two guys. She found herself face to face with the scowling InuYasha. 

The dinner was more fun than Kagome expected. The four laughed and joked loudly, much to the annoyance of the senior citizens in the area. Quietly Miroku slipped an extra straw underneath the table, unwrapped it and created a spitwad. He loaded the 'weapon' and aimed. 

"Miroku, no!' Sango squealed. 

"Dude, do it!" InuYasha goaded him on. Miroku inhaled and shot off four little missals at once, each one hit the old man square in the back of the head. The four laughed in delight, it seemed the old man didn't even notice. Miroku picked a small pice of hamburger out of Sango's plate, loaded it with mustard and sent it flying. The old man began to rise as the four flew out of the restaurant and into the parking lot. They had already paid and decided it would be a good time to leave. They laughed so hard they ended up in tears. All of them climbed into separate cars and headed home.


	3. game time

Kagome booted up her computer and loaded Diablo II- Lord of Destruction. She surfed around looking for Miroku or Sango's characters, but neither were to be found. She began her own party, and shortly after recieved the message 'Demon_Boy32 wishes to join you party to fight the forces of evil' Intrigued, Kagome let the assassin join. She quickly typed a message.

Kag_bow_me- Your name's Demon_Boy, but you play as a female class.

Demon_Boy32- And? I like hand to hand combat. Especially the claws. Nice amazon there.

Kag_bow_me- Thx. What quest?

Demon_Boy32- defeat the summoner. U?

Kag_bow_me- Same. Wanna work together?

Demon_Boy32- Let's go.

The two worked until Kagome noticed it was three am. She signed out, but not without some pleading from Demon_Boy. She was sad to go too. He was witty, smart, kind and very tough when it came to playing. Yet he reminded her of someone she knew. Kagome brushed the thought aside and fell into her bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning Kagome woke to sounds of an alarm clock and the thunder of heavey snow against her house. 'Crud. I hope it won't be too bad out to go with Sango to the mall. Thank god it's Saturday. NO!' She slapped her forehead. She had a math quiz monday and needed help with the work. She finally decided to run over to InuYasha's before going to Sango's house. There. It was settled. She breezed through a quick shower and threw on a pair of jeans and a tight black shirt. Over the long sleeved top she put a red tank top. She jerked on her black boots and pulled on a coat. Grabbing er math books, she slammed the door behind her and made her way through the blizzard.

She stopped in front of a american victorian style house. It was two stories, turreted, complete with gingerbread on the large wrap around porch. She walked up to the heavy doors and pulled the large door knocker. She waited for what seemed like forvever. Was he even awake?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

KNOCK KNOCK. InuYasha swore as he rolled out of bed. 'If that's Miroku, I'm gonna kill the idiot. Ten am on a saturday.' he cussed his way down the stairs and peered through the peephole. A large brown eye stared back. He swung the door open "Miroku, I swear I'm gonna..."


	4. pancakes and cute ears

He never finished his sentence. Kagome stood dumb founded on the veranda, staring up at the guy as snow swirled fiiercly around her. InuYasha stood before her, clad only in a pair of black boxers. He was built too. He looked as if he was a body builder. Heavily muscled, he looked down his nose at her, cheeks taking a pink tint. 

"What do you need?" He asked the shivering girl. "On the other hand, want to come in? It's pretty cold out." He stepped back and Kagome entered the foyer. If she thought the outside was nice, she was in for something now.

The foyer itself was palacial. The ceiling swept high above her, walls edged in heavily carved wood work. The furniture was a dark wood and carved like the borders on the walls. The floor was dark wood and had a beautiful rug on it.

"Erm, wait here, I need uh, you know, erm,.." He pointed at his bare chest and ran off. Kagome took her coat and placed it on a hook. She slipped her boots off and placed them in the corner. He returned fully dressed in a maroon shirt with jeans. 

"Hey, so what do you need?" He asked again. Her stomach gave a low rumble, as Kagome hadn't had any breakfast. "Do you want something to eat? Follow me." 

They walked down a small hallway and past a living room, finally entering the kitchen. It was victorian style like the rest of the house, done in shades of gold. Kagome took a seat at the island bar and watched as InuYasha began peeling an apple for himself as he asked Kagome what she wanted. 

"Um,if you have cereal that's fine." Her stomach growled in protest.

"Heh, sounds more like you want pancakes, ne?" He got out the utensils needed and began to mix the batter as he munched the apple. "So, why did you stop by? I'm guessing it's not for my charms or looks." He flipped a pancake and caught it expertly in the pan.

"I need math help. I have this quiz monday and..." She left the statement hang as she gawked. He tossed the pancake into the air, let it flip and caught it even though it would have been impossible for anyone else. 'Wow, that's amazing...'

"Go take your plate and stand by the door." A commanding voice pulled her out of the pancake reverie.

"What?" She asked, puzzled by his order. 

"You heard me, stand by the door with the plate. Hold it about chest high." He sighed as she gave him that queer look again. " Just trust me." 

She stood nervously near the entrance as pancake flew through the air, straight at her. She considered moving, but in the split second her mind wandered the pancake fell expertly on her plate. It was followed soon after by three others, landing one by one on top of each other. 

"How do you DO that?" She asked in awe as she sat down and began to slather her breakfast in syrup. InuYasha stacked about five flapjacks on his plate and flopped down across from her. 

"My da taught me." He muttered between mouthfuls. He polished of a pancake in record time and began work on another one. 

"Oh. He must be really good! Where are your parents? I noticed no one but you was here." She watched as he shuddered and finished another pancake.

"Both of 'em are about six feet under near Kyoto. Don't worry. I live with this old woman named Kaede, but she's at a bingo tournament right now. Don't look so apologetic either. Both died when I was too young to know them, so I'm not gonna crack up or anything mushy." Kagome sat shocked at his nonchalantness. His parents had died? Wow, it must be hard on him. Then again maybe not, it didn't seem like it bothered him. 

They finished their pancakes, which were quite delicious, and headed toward InuYasha's room. They were walking up the elaborate stairs when Kagome fell. She waited to hit cold wood and feel her jaw crack when two strong hands caught her. InuYasha lifted he up and set her on the top stair. 

" I fell the first time I went up them too. They're kinda steep." He jumped the last step and went in front of the stunned young woman. He opened a door near the end of the hallway and the two stepped inside. The entire room was rather punk like. The walls were a deep red, his bed spread, table, couch and desk black. 

"What do you need help with?" He asked, falling lazily onto his messy bed. He hadn't made it yet and the blankets were everywhere. Kagome looked around for a place to sit The room looked wrecked. InuYasha cleaned up quickly and sat on the floor. Kagome took that as a hint and beside him They ran through the math fairly quickly; InuYasha was amazingly patient. 

Little did they know, a blizzard had hit the city and wasn't showing any sign of letting up soon. The world was a swirling mass of white. Kagome noticed this fact and InuYasha flipped on his radio to check out the weather. 

"The blizzard of a lifetime has hit Tokyo and most likely won't let up until sometime tomorrow morning! DO NOT GO OUTSIDE. STAY OFF THE ROADS. DO NOT LEAVE YOUR HOMES OR WHERE EVER YOU ARE AT UNDER PENALTY OF LAW." Their faces fell as they figured out they would have to stay the entire day together. 

"May as well show you around since you'll be here a while." InuYasha gave Kagome a quick tour of his home, ending in the small library. The house had three bedrooms, three full baths, a half bath, kitchen, dining room, parlor, living room and study. It had an old cellar, but they decided against visiting it right now. InuYasha stood in front of a book case and pushed on the left side of it. The bookcase swung out to reveal a set of hidden steps. He took Kagome up the stairs, ending in a small door. He slipped a key out of his pocket and opened the door. It turned out they were in the tower room. It was done like InuYasha's room, except a little cozier. A fireplace sat on one wall with a tv and couch. A la-z-boy was in the corner and laptop sat on an end table. Kagome noticed a black guitar in the corner. 

"You play?" She asked. 

"Yeah, I have a band. You can look at it if you want. Here." He picked up the Les Paul and put the strap around her, settling the guitar as it would be if she played. A dog demon was meticulously painted above the strings on the base of the instrument. "I painted it. Got bored." He answered her question before she even opened her mouth. "See, put your hands like this. That's A. Now if you move them here, that's G." Her moved her fingers to the right strings and strummed it. "Sorry, it needs to be hooked to the amp to sound right." She took the guitar off and handed it back to him, very carefully. 

"Want to watch tv?" He pressed the power button and picked up some dvd's. "Movie or just what ever's on?" Kagome decided regular tv would be fine. 

'He's so much different at home. I wonder why?' She thought to herself. They watched tv for a while and Kagome stood up to go get a drink out f the little refrigerator. It was the kind that held some drinks, nothing else. She noticed InuYasha was asleep. 'He looks so sweet. Where are his ears?' She had never seen his ears before. She looked around his head, but there was nothing but skin where his ears should be. She began to move away when she noticed a pair of dog ears perched under his bangs. 'Dog ears? They're so...so...cute!' She reached out and began to pet them, trying to figure out if they were real. She rubbed the fuzzy, white ears near their base. 'This is fun!' She pet the ears for a while and noticed a low rumble coming from InuYasha's throat. It didn't sound threatening, more like....purring? 'How cute!' She continued to pet his ears, not knowing he was slowly waking up.


	5. who knew?

"Mum....?" he muttered. Last time anyone had touched his ears was before his parents died. With the exeception of Miroku, when he was trying to torture him. He fluttered his golden eyes and woke to the sight of a chest in his face. 'Has to be mum...' He thought, still half asleep. Wait! wasn't Kagome wearing a shirt that was red and black? Now he was fully awake. 

"Erm, Kagome?" He looked up.

"Huh? Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry! They were just there, and they were kinda cute, and I..." She babbled apologetically, still not letting go of the dog ears. 

"You can let go if you want." She dropped her arms to her sides and looked sheepish. "I'm not angry, just...surprised." She sighed in relief. She'd seen him angry before and didn't like it. 

"How come I never noticed them?" She asked. the tension was thick in the room.

" I hid them in my bangs. Uh, you want a drink or something?" He stood and moved toward sthe fridge. Kagome noticed his laptop bleeping. 

"Hey, your laptop's freaking out." InuYasha handed Kagome a drink and picked up the beeping, whirring computer. 

"Oh. It's just Miroku. He's signed onto Diablo and wants to know if I wanna play." He typed in a reply as Kagome watched over his shoulder. 

Mir_the_Druid- Wanna play? Snowing too bad to do anything else.

Demon_Boy32- Sorry. Got company. Bye.

"You're Demon Boy?" Kagome breathed. 

"Yeah, Why?" He shut off the computer. 

"I'm Kag_bow_me. We played together last night." They stared at one another in shock. 

"Huh. That was fun too. Need to play more often, ne?" He went to sit back down in the la-z-boy as Kagome mentioned something. 

"You purr you know." She smirked. 

"I do not! Stop looking smug! Hey! I don't purr. I g-r-o-w-l. Growl. Wipe that smile off your face!" He pouted in his chair as he turned the tv back up.

The hours of tv watching stretched into what seemed like days. "Hey, I'm gonna run to the bathroom.Be right back." Kagome zipped out of the tower room. She approached the door and heard the loud strains of an electric guitar played at max.

"Fate fell short this time  
your smile fades in the summer  
place your hand in mine  
I'll leave when I wanna"

She swung the door open and peered in. InuYasha was jumping around, playing his guitar at maximum volume. He practically had to scream the lyrics to hear himself over the guitar. 

"and maybe tonight I can breathe for awhile  
I'm not in the seat I think I'm falling asleep  
but then all that it needs is I'll always be dreaming of you..."

He stopped abruptly, seeing Kagome standing in his door. "Eh, I was bored so...." He stuttered. 

"That was really good. Wish you hadn't stopped." She smiled and sat down on the couch. 

"It sounds better when I have the rest of the band with me. I sing and play, so..." He left his words hang as he had an idea to pass the time. He fished around under the couch, finding a black case and a cable. He pulled the case open to reveal a worn guitar, much like his other one, but red and stringless. He ran the metal strings and clipped a strap to it. After plugging the new found instrument in, he settled the strap around Kagome's shoulder. "Sit." He placed himself next to her and moved his hands to form a chord. "Now you put the index finger here and pull the string down. That's called a bend...."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome was musically adept and found herself playing simple songs by evening. Neither of them had eaten since the flapjack display. InuYasha's stomach gave a hateful rumble, loud enought to be heard over the noise in the room."Think I'm hungry?" He gave a bark-like laugh and put the guitars on their stands. The pair went back to the kitchen as InuYasha searched for something to make.

"Let's see...spaghetti, soup, ramen, salad, frys, hamburger, steak, I can make pretty much anything. Something special you want?" He turned to look at Kagome.

"If only my mum was here. she makes the best spicy chicken!" She sighed longingly. 

"Chicken? I do chicken. We have almost any kind of spice you could ask for. Just show me how she makes it. I had to learn how to cook for myself, Kaede isn't home much." He threw two pieces of chicken onto the indoor grill. 

"This is better than my mums! Who knew you could cook? And play guitar. You do a lot more than you let on! Which reminds me, why're you so hatful at school sometimes?" Kagome dug into her dinner once more. 

"Feh. Never really liked school. Besides you know how it is, after a long day I reach the end of my rope and really want to come home. It'd be better if the teachers weren't so boring most of the time. And when are we EVER going to be asked what the main conflict during the Sengoku Jidai was?" He scarfed another pice of chicken down and went to get seconds. 

"Wonder if I can go home yet? Nothing against you, but my mum's probably worried." Kagome went over to turn on the kitchen radio. They had decided against eating in the dining room; it was too fancy. 

"SNOW IS SHOWING NO SIGN OF STOPPING. STAY INDOORS. ROADS SHOULD BE CLEAR BY MORNING." Kagome had mixed feelings. On one hand, InuYasha was really fun at home, on the other, her family was probably worried. 

"There's a guest bedroom if you have to stay. Don't worry, I'm not a lech like Miroku. If you need something to sleep in, I'll find something in this cavern. Let me show you where the guest room is." He led the way back upstairs and opened the door to a smaller room hat was decorated in shades of green. It looked nice; the bed was comfy looking and the fireplace made it inviting. If she HAD to stay, the room would work out. Kagome flung her bags into the guest room, signifying her liking. 

The evening was fun. They played poker using a huge bag of candy for betting. The wee hours rolled around and the two were tired. InuYasha went into the laundry room to kind Kagome some night clothes. Kaede's were huge and kind of fusty. They looked like and old woman's house dress. He finally pulled out one of his old t-shirts and a pair of cotton shorts for her to sleep in.

"Sorry, Kaede's were too short and kinda uncomfortable looking. I hope these are alright." He tossed her the clothes and showed her to her bathroom. 

She washed up and combed her hair using the spare amenities. Quickly, Kagome jumped into InuYasha's old clothes. They were worn to a comfortable state, like her own pajamas. 

"If you need something, this is my door over here. I'm right across the hall. And turn the lights on if you need to go down stairs.Don't want you falling again." He added with a smirk, "Don't hesitate to wake me." He turned to go into his own room. "

Good night, InuYasha." Kagome stood in his clothes, a strange sight seeing as they never really knew one another until now. 

"G'night Kagome."

They parted ways, leaving Kagome to snuggle down into her soft blankets.


	6. first date!

"Kagome. Kagome." She woke to a hand on her shoulder. Amber eyes stared into hers. Kagome almost screamed when she remembered where she was. "It's almost eleven."

She rolled out of bed and InuYasha left to get breakfast going. She trotted down stairs and saw the snow piled high against the door. Almost up to her knees! She found him making more pancakes, flipping the little frisbee like forms through the air. 

"What'll my mum think? Me spending the night at some guy she doesn't know's house?" She giggled to herself as InuYasha set down the pancakes to cook longer.

"Get me a piece of that paper and an inkwell." She did as asked and wondered why not a quill at least? It's an inkwell man, not a pen. He uncorked the well and dipped one claw into the black liquid. His fingernail skated expertly across the page, forming elegant letters. "There. That will assauge her worries, ne?" She read the letter which said-

Dear Mrs. Higurashi,

I would like to inform you that your daughter stayed overnight at the home of Lady Kaede. Unfortunately, Lady Kaede was snowed in at another location. Kagome stayed with me. There was nothing to worry about, all was fine. We spent a quiet day indoors and I fed her well. We're both fine and hope you didn't worry too much.

With all due respect,

InuYasha

She laughed at the sincerity of the letter. InuYasha smirked and went back to making pancakes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome left InuYasha at his home and headed for her own house. 'She's...nice.' He smelled the clothes she had worn while she slept. They smelled of vanilla and lilacs. "What are you doing you baka?" He yelled at himself. He had a lot to think about and headed for his tower room to do so.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome threw her locker door open and a note fell out. "What's this?" She wondered aloud as she opened it.

Kagome-

You know about the Sengoku Jidai dance Friday? I was wondering if you'd like to come with me. I'd pick you up around seven if you'd like to come.

An anonymous friend, locker 32

She scribbled a note back saying sure and dropped it in the locker. She had forgotten about the dance and Friday was tomorrow. She hadn't found anyone she wanted to ask, so this was a perfect chance. Later that day she asked InuYasha about it.

"You going to the dance?"

"Feh. My band's playing, so I have to."

"Got a date?"

"You care why?"

"Just wondering. I got a date, though I don't know who it is."

"Nani?"

"It's a blind date. I was asked by note. So mysterious."

"Keh. I got trig class. Gotta go."

His response was devoid of emotion. How could he be such a heartless guy? Oh well, she had a date and was going to see InuYasha's band play!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen..." Kagome sang to herself as she put on the kimono her mom gave her. The dance was Sengoku Jidai period, so everyone came in historical dress of the time. "You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life..."

Meanwhile a car door slammed outside. A silver haired teen hopped out of the little black automobile. He marched up to the door of the Higurashi home. A little kid answered. "Who're YOU?" he asked, shrinking back from the impressive young man. 

"Kagome's date. Could I come in? I'm not going to eat you." Souta opened the door wider and let the dog eared guy inside. 

Kagome floated down the stairs, beautiful in her red and gold kimono. Her raven locks were piled into a traditional bun, complete with heavy gold chopsticks. But who was the bandana headed boy on the couch. She rounded the corner and came face to face with InuYasha. "You...you...look...uh...b-nice. yeah, nice." He sputtered. "Let's go then." The two headed out the door.

"What are you wearing?!" Kagome exclaimed. InuYasha seemed totally wrong for the occassion. He wore a red t-shirt with black jeans and a red bandana on his head. "my band's playing, remember? Oh that. The bandana covers my ears. We play waaay louder in public than my room. If I didn't cover them they would really hurt since they're sensitive as a dog's. Don't worry, I have other clothes in my car. Ladies first." He opened the door for her as they drove off into the evening sky.


	7. a little excitement

"Sorry if we're kind of early. Have to set up. Eh, I guess you could help out by getting me a bottle of water to drink on stage. Otherwise you could get your dress dirty. Wait, there's Sango. You two could talk. Oi, Miroku! If you break another guitar case I'm gonna strangle you with a set of the strings!" InuYasha rushed off to greet the rest of the band.

Kagome and Sango watched as the students slowly filed into the gym. The two girls stood front row center to listen to the songs. The band struck a chord as the small crowd of high schoolers cheered.

"Glad to see you could all make it here tonight. We're going to open this thing and after that you can do whatever that crap you want. So here goes." InuYasha began to play as the rest of his group followed in. It was amazing to see him play with those claws and never cut a string. The band finished their thirty minute set and InuYasha had drank his entire bottle of water. He ran off to the bathroom and changed into his red haori and matching pants.

"That was great!" Kagome told him after he came back out. 

"So what do you want to do? They've got games, food, dancing, and I heard they might do fireworks tonight." He asked as they walked down the little midway. 

"I'd hoped to win something for my brother at one of the game booths." She replied as they stopped in front of one of the games. Kagome noticed it was dart throwing. She'd done that before and won. They had a little stuffed dog Souta would like. She went to lay her money down on the counter when InuYasha beat her to it.

"You are my date, which means it's my treat. Go on." She won the little dog easily and had Anami hold it for her until the festival was over. They wandered a little further and InuYasha noticed one booth had some nice paper fans you could win if you could catch one of the little goldfish with one of the fans. It was harder that it seemed but InuYasha knew hr could do it. He paid his fare a caught the goldfish on first try. Kagome selected a red fan to match her dress. They played games for a while, until it was time for fireworks.

They found a good spot outside and sat down at the bench that was et up. It was fairly warm out, but Kagome still shivered in her silk. 

"You cold? Here." InuYasha took off his heavy haori and put it on Kagome. He was warm in his white shirt that went underneath the coat, and Kagome seemed warmer. He looked at her and realized he really liked her. A lot. More than just some friend, maybe. She stared back up at him. His face highlighted by moonlight, amber eyes glowing. They both leaned in when...

BANG! The two jumped back when a firework shot into the air. InuYasha cursed his bad luck as Kagome sat next to him and watched the fireworks. The show of fire in the sky was beautiful, though InuYasha thought it would have been better if they hadn't been scared crapless by that stupid rocket. He went inside to change into his concert clothes as Sango and Kagome met up again.

"Kagome, what's wrong? You look disappointed." Sango patted her friend's red clad back as the band mates climbed back onto the stage.

"N-nothing. Ooops! Here! InuYasha!" She tossed a fresh bottle of water up to him as he caught it expertly in one hand, the other remaining rested of the pickguard. She noticed the old guitar she had played with last week sitting on the stage. 'Wonder why?' She thought as InuYasha spoke into the microphone. 

"These are our last songs of the night so I'd like to say thanks for coming and ask the Higurashi to get up here. Come on Kagome." She waved her arms no, but in vain. He grabbed her by the wrist and lifted her up next to him as easily as he had lifted a rag doll. 

"Here." He muttered in her ear and took the haori off and tossed into the corner. "Might want to take off that fancy over coat too." She undid the ornate gold top, leaving only the yellow undertop on. 

"What are you doing?!" She whispered to him, placing the jacket into Sango's waiting hands. InuYasha spoke into the microphone again. 

"I taught Kagome a song last week and tonight she'll be our guest player. Give it up fot her!" He placed the guitar on over her shouldars and settled the strap on her."Might want to take this out" He murmered, pulling the pins and chopsticks out of her hair and giving them to Sango. Her raven hair flowed free. 

"Why are you doing this to me?!" She muttered. 

"To give you some...excitement." He smirked at her and begant he notes of the melody. It was a simple one with easy to remember words. Kagome knew it well even though it hadn't been that long since she learned.They played well and she even sang along to part of it. Afterwards he placed her back into the crowd of students. 

"So that's what you did over the weekend! You were at his house when the snow hit! No wonder you wouldn't tell me!" Sango gushed. Kagome was about to give a smart remark when InuYasha spoke again.

"This is the last song and I want to dedicate it to Kagome. She was pretty brave to play up here eventhough she's only just learning. And this was the song that she caught me playing over the weekend and since she liked it I decided it would make a good closing song." He took a drink of water and began... "I got no regret right now..."


	8. another visit,another bit of learning

The band packed up and started to leave. InuYasha threw his guitars in his trunk and went back in to get Kagome. It had started to snow again, and was freezing outside. She wrapped back up her kimono and tried to give his haori back when he stopped her. 

"No, it's pretty cold out and you're wearing silk. Don't wanna freeze do you?" She put the coat back on and they got into the car, driving into the night. 

InuYasha seemed fully focused on driving when something landed on his shoulder. He turned his head and noticed Kagome had fallen asleep, head on his shoulder. His whole body seemed to stiffen, but he soon relaxed. No one had been this close to him since his parents died. Even his brother never really messed with him before gallivanting off to some place in Nagasaki.Now the two never spoke, it was better that way. Neither brother had liked his sibling. InuYasha wiggled a little in the seat to get comfortable. He turned up the radio a little and smirked at the irony of the song and the moment. 

"and maybe tonight I can breathe for awhile  
I'm not in the seat I think I'm falling asleep  
but then all that it needs is I'll always be dreaming of you" 

The car pulled into the Higurashi driveway and InuYasha opened the door for his date. Except she still slept. Gently, he gathered her into his arms and carried her to the doorway of her home. He tapped the door with his foot and a surprised Mrs. Higurashi answered. 

"Had her home before 11, just like I promised. She fell asleep on the ride over and I didn't want wake her." Mrs. Higurashi gaped in surprise. This bandanad, scowling boy was actually that kind? She let him in and led him to Kagome's room. He deposited her on the bed, haori and all, and kissed her lightly on the forehead. He handed her mother her hairsticks that she neglected to replace and walked back to his car. Mrs. higurashi waved good bye, thinking that boy might not be so bad after all.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome woke up to a gray December morning and noticed she was wearing an odd garment for bed clothes. 'InuYasha's haori. Have to walk over to his place later today.' She thought as she rolled over to get the light out of her eyes. She pulled the hood of the coat over her eyes, a vain attempt to ward off morning. She inhaled deeply, the scent of the haori filling her lungs. It smelled surprisingly clean, amazing because it was so warm and InuYasha probably would've sweated while wearing it at the festival, it had been pretty hot in the gym. Instead it smelled of wood smoke, outdoors and fresh wind. 'He must camp in it or something.' she thought. It had the smell of vintage clothing too, that old smell thay lies deep beneth the surface. 'Maybe it was his father's once.' She took the cloak off and took a quick shower. She changed into a navy shirt and jeans, grabbed the haori and headed out the door.

"Feh. Who the crap is it now?" InuYasha cursed and raced down the stairs. It was ten am and he wasn't happy to be running on low sleep time. "Keh. What do you want from me?" He threw the door open to reveal Kagome. "Eh, sorry. Just woke up. Mornings aren't my thing. Want to come in? Didn't mean to be hateful. Thought you were Miroku." He stood in the door in his boxers again and a feeling of deja vu swept over Kagome.

"Sure, I guess." She stepped inside and smelled pancakes cooking again. 'Hasn't this already happened once?' She thought as she walked behind InuYasha. They ended up in the kitchen.There sat the pancakes on the stove.

"Here's your haori back." she held out the old fashioned coat. He took it from her and pulled it on robe style. He returned to flipping pancakes as an older woman wandered into the room. 

"So this is that girl ye talked about so much, ne?" she walked over and gave InuYasha a strong smack on the back and Kagome giggled as he jumped. 

"So, you've been talking about me, InuYasha?" She smiled to see him nervous. Usally nothing short of a bomb would faze him. 

"Hai. It seems he's uncapable of doing anything but thinking of ye lately, young one. I'm Kaede, the caretaker of this ruffian. It's good to meet this girl that my boy here seems to think of as a goddess." Kagome shook hands with Kaede and returned to aggravating InuYasha. 

"Goddess? Really! All you do is think of me?" She gave a sly smile as he gave his usual reply of feh. That seemed to be his way of dissmissing things. He flipped the pancakes through the air onto three plates.

"Stop showing off boy. I hoped she's impressed with ye without ye having to show off your culinary skills." She winked at him with her good eye. He quickly took off, saying he had "Er, uh...homework! That's it! Homework! Tons! Later!"

"He's hasn't quit talking? Doesn't sound the guy I know!" Kagome shoveled her pancakes into her mouth. 

"Nay, he said one or two things about ye. I just enjoy torturing him, that's all. The hooligan needs it. It's good for him to get a bit of badgering now and then. I'm pretty soft with him usally." Kaede pat Kagome's back as the girl put her plate into the sink. "INUYASHA! YE GUEST IS LEAVIN'! COME DOWN HERE HAVE SOME MANNERS!" Kaede had good lungs for someone her age. InuYasha rushed down the stairs obediantly. He told Kagome good bye, and thanks for returning his coat. She left with some things to think about.


	9. shopping!

Spring came quickly, as did prom season. The biggest party of the year was coming up and Kagome was dateless. Sure, she and InuYasha had hung around a bit, but never seriously dated. She hoped he'd ask her, but he didn't seem the prom type. Sango and Miroku were going together, they'd been dating pretty seriously for a while. Sango and Kagome were going prom dress shopping tomorrow, but Kagome was afraid she wouldn't have anyone to go with. 

They day sped by and she lazed on her bed that night when he computer beeped. InuYasha wanted to play Diablo. She logged on and joined his party.

Kag_bow_me- Sup?

Demon_Boy32- Nuthin much. Got a prom date?

Kag_bow_me- Ne. You?

Demon_Boy32- Me neither. My band might play.

Kag_bow_me- that's cool. look out for that demon.

InuYasha's assassin slayed the small red demon quickly and returned to the conversation.

Demon_Boy32- That was too easy. You have no date right?

Kag_bow_me- No. Why?

Demon_Boy32- Do you want to come with me?

He waited for her reply nervously. He'd never actually asked anyone out for something so serious.

Kag_bow_me- I'd......Love to! We'll talk about it more monday, ok?

Demon_Boy32- Sure. Quest log.

InuYasha gave a sigh of relief. She said yes! Maybe he could actually make a move now and not be interrupted by some stupid fireworks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sango, what do you think of this one?" Kagome pulled a dress from the rack. 

"Not bad. Green isn't really your color in my opinion. You never told me who your date was. I'll believe you no matter what you say. Even if you say Orlando Bloom. But if it's Orlando you'd better be willing to share!" Sango laughed at the thought of all the girls who'd be glomping the poor guy. 

"It's um...you won't believe this, but InuYasha asked me last night." She awaited Sango's answer with baited breath. 

"Thank budda! He's been getting up the guts forever! Conveniant that he asks the week before though. You could have already had a date, the numnas." Kagome was shocked.

"YOU WERE IN ON IT?!" She practically screamed, much to the annoyance of her fellow shoppers. "

Well, actually Miroku told me. Sorry! I didn't want to spoil the surprise?" Sango ducked a wallop from her best friend's purse."Sorry Kagome! Really! Stop it!"

Kagome came out of the dressing room in a fantastic dress. Sango whistled her approval as Kagome stepped onto the little platform near the mirrors. She looked truly stunning. The dress was strapless and flowy. It was a pale pink that puddled around the girl's feet. It accentuated her curves perfectly, with its heart shaped cut at the top. A small bow rested at the small of her back, flowing out into a small, almost unnoticeable, train. Pale pink heels were on her feet, matching perfectly. She was radiant with joy at finding the perfect dress.

The two girls paid for their outfits and left the mall. They'd stun their dates for sure.


	10. the prom

Kagome had her hair fixed in a large bun that covered the back of her head. She was busily putting an extra pin in when her mum called up to her that her date was here. Kagome put in her small rose shaped earrings and clasped the matching necklace around her neck. She took a deep breath and started downstairs.

InuYasha fidgeted nervously in his tux. Then he saw Kagome. 'She really is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.' He thought to himself as he fumbled around for her corsage. He opened up the box and placed the small rose on her. 

"You look...gulp...really, uh, beautiful." He chocked on his own tongue. Kagome blushed and allowed him to escort her to the car that already held Sango and Miroku. She slid in next InuYasha and settled her shawl around her shoulders.

They pulled into the parking lot and walked in the door. InuYasha paid for Kagome, much to her protest. They walked into the ballroom the school had rented for the special night. Chandeliers hung from the high ceilings and white clothed tables held snacks. Music filled the air as some couples were already dancing on the hardwood floor. Sango immediately drug Miroku onto the dance floor. She looked gorgeous in her yellow dress and it was obvious that Miroku was proud to have her as his date.

Kagome and InuYasha hung back for a while. "Erm, do you want to dance?" he asked, looking very tentative. 

'He's so cute when he's nervous! Much better than when he's frowning. If only I could make him laugh more. Then he'd be perfect.' She thought to herself, forgetting his question entirely. "Oh, Sure!" she said and walked into the crowd, InuYasha wandering along behind her.

"Can you believe that jerk off? Touching you like that? I could-" InuYasha was raging because some guy had touched Kagome's bum. She looked furiously for something to calm the guy down. Her eyes laded on the closet thing to her. "I cou-" He was stopped mid sentence as Kagome stuffed a gooey rice ball into his mouth. He chewed and gave her a funny look, almost saying 'What was that for?' She laughed at his dismay and quickly explained to him 

"Shut up! We're here to have fun, not kill people for touching me! Let's dance some more and forget it. Besides, would you choke me for this?" She reached up and grabbed his ears, giving them a thorough rub. He made his purring sound that he insisted was a growl. He snarled at the funny looks the others were giving to the purring teenager. They walked back out onto the dance floor and danced the evening away. Suddenly they were interrupted by the voice of their school principal on the microphone.

"Okay, if I could have your attention please! It's time to announce our prom king and queen! First we have as our gorgeous prom queen....Kagome! And her king will be...InuYasha! Come on up here you two!" Kagome and InuYasha merely stood still, shocked. Finally InuYasha jerked out of his reverie upon hearing the cheering. He took Kagome's hand gently and led her up to the platform. A small tiara was placed gently on Kagome's head where as InuYasha declined the tacky king's crown. "Let's let our couple have the first slow dance of the evening!" Everyone backed away to leave a circular opening for the pair. The slow tune began as Kagome walked InuYasha into the area. They slowly danced and InuYasha stepped back.


	11. together at last

Thanks to IchigoHikaru for the fluff! She wrote 99% of it. (I only added one sentence…^__^') Thank you soo much!

InuYasha's mouth descended gently upon hers, his lips locked on hers in a chaste kiss. Surprised Kagome didn't do anything for a moment and InuYasha backed away embarrassed. 

"Sorry."he whispered apologetically. "I just..." Kagome interrupted him. 

"Just shut up for once." Kagome went on the tip of her toes, touching his lips once again with hers. InuYasha took the initiative and swiped his tongue against her lips, asking for entrance. Kagome opened her mouth slightly and it was enough for InuYasha to enter. His tongue swept around her mouth gently, exploring each part. Kagome blushed slightly and returned his passionate caresses with her own. Her hands went around his neck to hold him closer to her. Slowly cheering erupted throughout the entire room. It had to have been the most romantic moment of their whole lives. Finally the other prom goers began to dance as the song ended was replaced by another slow tune. The pair reluctantly pulled away from one another. Both exited the dance floor and went out onto the terrace that over looked the city.

"I don't know what came over me. Please don't be angry. I feel pretty stupid." InuYasha began to apologize once more and Kagome had to interrupt him again. 

"Don't you understand? I kissed you back, dummy. I thought that might have told you I wasn't angry but I guess this will." she turned him around and kissed him once more. She let go first and looked into his eyes.

"Kagome, I know we never really dated seriously, but I really think I might love you. I've been wishing that the tutoring didn't have to end even though I'm glad that you're doing better with your math. I had hoped I might ask you if you wanted to go out tomorrow night to the movies or something nice. Without Miroku and Sango. Just us." He leaned out over the rail to get a better look at the city beneath them. 

"I'd really like that. The dance is going to be over soon. We might need to get inside. Are we still going to the after dinner with the others?" She asked as they turned to enter the ballroom. 

"I guess. Unless you wanted to do something different, I don't care." They stepped onto the dance floor for the last dance. "

As long as I'm with you I'll be happy." She whispered.


	12. an ending to a perfect night

Sorry for not updating in a loooong time. Thank you so much Ayame13! You inspired me to actually do more on this! I'd forgotten all about this fic and may revise it soon. Woohoo! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

The dinner party was fun. It turned out Miroku and Sango had worked together to get the couple elected as prom king and queen, and had started the applause. InuYasha bopped Miroku lightly, calling him a hentai matchmaker. InuYasha dropped Miroku and Sango off at their homes first, leaving him and Kagome together for a long ride home.

He paked the car in the driveway of the shrine, leaving him and Kagome to decide on how to end the night. He walked her to the door in a gentlemanly fashion and they stood there for a second. Finally Kagome broke the silence.

"Thanks for taking me. That was the best dance I've ever been to. Well, goodnight I guess. I'll call you if anything comes up." Kagome stood there shyly, wondering if he was going to leave or maybe say goodnight.

"Okay. Good night." InuYasha carefully leaned in and kissed Kagome once more, just as passionately as they had at the dance. They stood outside in the cool night air, locked in tender embrace. Finally InuYasha let go, though reluctantly.

"Goodnight, Kagome."

He turned and walked back to the car, white hair blowing in the breeze.

"Goodnight, InuYasha." Kagome whispered, then went inside her house to wait for morning to come once. She couldn't wait for her date and she knew it would be fantastic.


End file.
